Devices for dispensing curable materials, such as caulk, epoxy, etc., from cylindrical cartridges that are removably attached to the devices are well-known. Such devices can be used in a wide variety of applications, but are probably best known for their applications in construction for dispensing caulk and other sealant materials. However, they are also used to dispense materials, such as the bi-phase materials used in a variety of dental and orthopedic surgical procedures, as well as, specialized construction applications.
Bi-phase material dispensing devices are ubiquitous to dental procedures. However, existing bi-phase dispensing devices suffer from a long list of deficiencies, which has led to some dentists to dispense the bi-phase materials from the cylindrical cartridges into a secondary syringe. Because the bi-phase materials begin curing immediately after being discharged from the cartridges into the secondary syringe, this approach has numerous drawbacks, including insufficient capacity of the secondary syringes, time constraints, and wasted syringes and costly bi-phase materials. Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices for dispensing curable materials from cylindrical cartridges.